Memories, Reunion and Jelousy
by Silver-Dragon9
Summary: (finished!)A mysterious Hobbit appears over a hill near the shire, but what has this got to do with Mimi? read and find out
1. Intro

S-D: Hey people! Im back once again with a BRAND NEW story! I hope you all like it. Oh yea the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not *sigh* own any of Lord of the Rings or the Characters. I do however own Mimi and co-own Lila and Pansy (see my other LOTR stories).  
Hope you all enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun rose over the sleeping inhabitants of the Shire, a travel weary hobbit climbed a hill and looked over the many homes of the hobbits.  
'She has to be here, I've looked every where but here and Bree and I doubt she's in Bree' the hobbit said quietly to himself  
He slowly began to walk down the hill; he was in no hurry he had spent months looking for her but he now feared her dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: sorry the first chapter is so short but it's only an intro. Please R&R to tell me what you all think. 


	2. Introduction

S-D: hello again people, well here's the next chapter so enjoy it ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He approached the door of the nearest hobbit hole and knocked loudly.  
'Hold on!' A voice yelled from inside  
The door opened and there stood a blue eyed, curly haired hobbit who looked half asleep  
'Hullo there Mr....?' The mysterious stranger asked  
'Baggins, I'm Frodo Baggins' Frodo answered 'may I ask who you are?'  
'I am just a travel worn hobbit in search of someone lost' the stranger replied  
'Who is it you search for?' Frodo asked   
'A young hobbit by the name of Mimi Overhill' at these words Frodo felt himself go red  
'Are you OK Mr. Baggins?' He asked   
'Um yes I'm fine, why do you need to see Mimi?'  
'I just need to see her'  
'Very well, I will take you to see her, you may rest your pack here' Frodo replied  
'Thank you'  
  
The two hobbits silently walked through the Shire and Frodo lead the stranger to Mimi's door, Frodo knocked on the door and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: how was it? R&R to tell me what you think. 


	3. First Meeting

S-D: Silver-Dragon is back once again and has written ANOTHER chapter. enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tired Mimi appeared at the door dressed in shorts and one of Merry's old shirts he had lent her, her hair was slightly messy, she looked as though she had just woken up.  
She rubbed her eyes and looked at who had woken her.  
'Hullo Frodo' she yawned 'what brings you to my door, you should really sort out that blushing thing Frodo, Lila's right, you look like a tomato'  
Frodo who had gone red at the sight of Mimi quickly replied  
'There is someone here to see you, he came to my door, he says he has been looking for you'  
Frodo stepped aside to reveal a cloaked figure, the hobbit pulled down his hood and Mimi let out a small gasp.  
'Remember me?' He said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: who is this mysterious stranger? well i know but you don't! ha ha ha. R&R please. 


	4. chapter 4

S-D: may I have your attention please! This is the latest chapter in this story and all you people will know who the mysterious stranger is. Sooooo read and enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Falco? Is..... Is that really you?' She said in disbelief  
'Yup I'm the real deal' Falco replied with a smile  
Mimi went forward and gave her old friend a hug, she stepped back and said   
'Where have you been?'  
'Don't you remember? I left even before you did to travel, Fosco sent me letters while I was in Mirkwood and told me you had also left the village. But suddenly the letters stopped, I went back to see why, to see what had happened, but all I found was the smouldering ruins....' He broke off  
'It was Sauron' Mimi said to break the silence  
'Pardon?' Falco replied  
'I will explain later' she turned to Frodo 'Frodo can Falco stay at your place for the while?'  
'Oh um of course Mimi' said Frodo going red once again  
'Thank you Mimi and you Frodo, I'll meet you later yes?' Falco asked  
'Of course, I will see you later'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: how was it? Please tell me, review please because im not feeling well and need cheering up. 


	5. chapter 5

S-D: Hey again, thanx for reading, if anyone did. anyway R&R.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And with that Frodo and Falco walked off back to Frodo's place  
'So how do you know Mimi?' Frodo asked Falco  
'Well back in our village, before it was destroyed, myself, Mimi and my younger brother Fosco always used to play together, once we were older Mimi and my brother became involved and he gave her a necklace with a ring on it..'  
'Oh I've seen that' Frodo interrupted  
'Like I said before, Fosco wrote many letters to me once he knew I was in Mirkwood, he told me all about what was going on in the village, he told me about how sad he felt when Mimi left to travel but that she had promised to wear the necklace always, the next thing I knew the letters stopped and the village had been destroyed'  
'So that's why she wears that ring round her neck on a chain....' Said Frodo half to himself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: like i said, please review because i love hearing from you guys 


	6. chapter 6

S-D: Ok next chapter here, I hope your all glad to know I feel much better now. Anyway on with the chapter ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi quickly got ready, and then turned to the bedroom wondering if she should wake Merry, she decided for the sake of fun to wake him. She leaned close to his ear and.....  
'Merry!!' She yelled and laughed as Merry jumped a couple of feet up in the air.  
'Owwwwwwww, why did you do that?' He said holding the side of his head  
'I dunno' she said shrugging her shoulders 'I felt like it, any way you need to get up, an old friend of mine is in the Shire and I want you to meet him'  
'Ok,ok I'll get up, I'll see you by the lake in a while OK?'  
'Sure' she replied 'see ya later'  
  
Mimi ran down the path and made her way to Lila's and she was pretty sure Pippin would be there too. She ran round the back and climbed onto the open windowed ledge. She looked at Lila curled up with Pippin's arm wrapped round her. Once again Mimi decided to shatter the tranquillity of this scene.  
'Hi Lila! Hi Pippin!' Mimi yelled at the top of her voice, which was pretty loud for a hobbit  
'Holy shit' she looked up to see Mimi sitting on the window ledge, swinging her legs and grinning but also somehow managing to look quite angelic   
'Of course....... Who else is that frickin loud' Lila said grinning back at Mimi.  
Pippin, who had dove under the covers in fear emerged and said   
'What do you want Mimi, you scared the hell outta me'  
'Oh, yea, sorry, I came to tell you two to come down to the lake cos.' there's someone I want you to meet' she said smiling  
Lila looked at her friend closely, she hadn't seen Mimi so happy in a while, and she had a suspicion that this had something to do with Fosco in some way.  
'Sure, we'll be there soon' Lila replied  
'Ok then see ya later' Mimi yelled as she jumped down from the ledge and ran back towards Frodo's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: there you go people, next chapter soon, review if you care *extremely cute innocent look* go' wan you know you want to ^_^ 


	7. chapter 7

S-D: here I am, once again, telling yet ANOTHER chapter for you folks. As usual R&R and read some of my other stories too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She knocked loudly on the door and Frodo looked out the window to see and impatient Mimi at his door.  
'Frodo!' Mimi yelled  
'Hi Mimi' Frodo said while still leaning out the window and already he was turning pink  
'Oh hi Frodo!' Actually sounding pleased to see him for once which made Frodo turn even redder.  
'Can you and Falco come down to the lake soon please?' She asked quickly  
'Um.... Sure see you there' he answered  
'Ok see ya' she said cheerfully as she gave him a quick wave and ran off in the direction of the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: sorry the chapters so short. More coming soon. ^_^ 


	8. chapter 8

S-D: here's the latest chapter, hope you all enjoy. R&R ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***** At the lake *****  
  
'Hi guys!' Mimi yelled as she came running towards the lake  
'Hi Mimi' Lila, Pippin, Merry, Pansy and Sam all said together  
'So where's this person then Mimi?' Lila asked  
'Oh, he's coming with Frodo in a minute' she said breathlessly  
'He?' Merry asked with a slight suspicion  
'Yea, I'll explain all when they come down ok?'  
'Sure' Merry replied almost flatly  
'Don't worry Merry' Lila whispered to him 'she still loves you'  
'Thanx'  
  
Soon Frodo could be seen walking with another hobbit, they were chatting together happily  
Frodo looked up at the group and waved 'hullo everyone'  
'Hi' they all replied  
The two hobbits came over to the group and stopped  
'Everyone' said Mimi 'this is my good friend Falco' she said to the group  
'Falco, this is Pippin, Lila, Sam, pansy, and my boyfriend Merry' she said to Falco  
Merry perked up a bit at this, happy to know that this Falco guy knew his place  
'Hi everyone' Falco said cheerfully  
'Hi' they all replied  
'So where you from Falco' asked Pansy while fluttering her eyelashes showing she had taken a liking to him  
'Well I'm from the same place as Mimi, we grew up together' he replied and looked a bit confused at the way Pansy was acting  
'Yea he's like my bested bud and he's kinda like a big brother to me' Mimi said  
'Yea' Falco said 'I went off travelling for a while but my lil bro Fosco sent me letters once I was in Mirkwood, I knew about Mimi going off travelling but when the letters stopped I realised something was wrong, when I returned the whole village was in ruins. Everyone had been killed, except Mimi and myself so I decided to try and find her' he finished off  
  
Lila know knew why Mimi had been so happy this morning, one of her dearest friends had come to see her, who was also Fosco's older brother. They were the only two survivors of the fatal incident, and she was the only one out of the hobbits, apart from Mimi and Falco, who knew most of this already. She knew how much Fosco had meant to Mimi.  
  
There was sadness in Mimi's eyes and Merry saw it.  
  
***** Later that day *****  
  
'So how long you staying for' Pansy asked as flirtatiously as she could. She wasn't the only one who wanted to know this.  
'Yea Falco, how long ya staying?' Mimi asked  
'Not long unfortunately, I have to go soon, I'm off to Rivendell' he replied  
'Awwwwwww I don't want you to go, you've only just got here' Mimi whined  
'Hey don't worry I will write to you ok?'  
'Ok then'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S-D: there you go, a longer chapter to make up for the short one. hope you liked it. ^_^ plz review. 


	9. chapter 9

S-D: here are the latest chapter folks, how ya'll like it (why on earth am I talking like this) ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lila, Pippin are taking Falco on a tour of the shire  
  
'I can understand why Mimi likes it here' Falco said   
'Its more beautiful than our old village was'  
'Why don't you stay here?' Pippin asked  
'Because I want to continue travelling and if I stay here Mimi will want to come with me'  
'Is that a bad thing' Lila joked  
'Well she's settled here and to be honest with you she has changed quite a lot since I last saw her' Falco replied  
'In what way?'  
'Well she's definitely a lot louder' at this Lila and Pippin nodded in agreement 'and she's such a tomboy now, its just a bit overwhelming'  
'You mean she wasn't always like she is now?' Pippin piped up  
'Nope, well she was a tomboy when she younger, but when her and my brother Fosco started going out she kind of softened, and now she's more of a tomboy than before'  
'Ha! Mimi was soft! Oh my god that's funny' Lila laughed her head off  
'What I want to know is why she hasn't gone soft again' Falco asked Pippin  
'Ya mean now she's going out with Merry?' Falco nodded   
'I can answer that' Lila said  
'She's trying not to make the same mistake again, I think she reckons she got too attached to Fosco and she doesn't want that to happen again'  
'Oh I get it' Fosco replied 'one more thing' he asked  
'Yea' Lila replied  
'Why is it that, when ever Mimi is around or her name is mentioned Frodo goes a brilliant shade of red?' He asked rather confused  
'Oh I can answer that one' Pippin piped up  
'Ever since Legolas brought Mimi, Me and Pansy back from an orc prison ages ago....'   
Falco interrupted him 'did you say orc prison?!'   
'Yea, but I'll tell you about that later' Pippin quickly replied  
'Ok'  
'Anyway, since then Frodo's had a major crush on Mimi, but she don't like him, once she even ended up having a fight with him, she won of course cos' almost everyone apart from his 'fan club' thinks he's a bit of a sap.' Pippin quickly said barely pausing for breath so no-one could interrupt him.  
'Fan club? No wait tell me about the prison first' Falco said  
'Ooooooooooook, well Sauron gave out two fake suicide notes about me and Pansy faking our deaths only two weeks apart but we were taken to an orc prison and put in a special cell, properly for the most 'hated and valued' of all the hobbits there. There were only three of us in the cell once Pansy arrived and Mimi was just being all quiet and very hostile to us, and Pansy kept trying to talk to her but all she did was ignore her. Once she got sooooooo pissed off with the orc who brought the food she stabbed him with a sharp rock, anyway Legolas rescued us and it was Lila's birthday' Pippin quickly said  
'Yup' Lila said ' I was so glad to see them all back but I noticed Mimi cos' she was the only one apart from me to be wearing boys clothes. Like Pippin said she was all quiet and hostile and went off on her own quite a bit. At the party Frodo was rabbiting on like Pansy used to be round him and he don't like her, kinda like Pansy keeps doing to you and he's been like that ever since even though she's going out with Merry'  
'Pansy likes me?' Falco asked a lil confused 'god help me' he said as the others laughed  
'Well I have to go and meet Mimi, were cooking up a surprise for you Falco' she said as she ran off  
  
'Ok good, now I can ask you something' Pippin said to Falco  
'Yea?' He asked  
'Do you fancy Mimi?'  
'No! She's like a little sister to me, I mean she went out with my brother, why you ask Pippin?  
'Well... Merry thinks that you do and he just wanted me to check out for him' he replied  
'Well tell him to rest assured. I'm married' Falco replied to Pippin  
'Oh ok then well I'll see you around yea?'  
'Sure'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: how was it? R&R to tell me what you think. 


	10. chapter 10

S-D: Ok next chapter here. Still hoping for some reviews. Anyway on with the chapter ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hey Mimi' Lila yelled at Mimi through the window making her jump up from what she was writing.  
'Hi Lila!' She said 'come in'  
  
Lila jumped through the open window and peered down at what Mimi had been doing. All she saw was loads of different words and ideas.  
  
'I see the song writing is going well' Lila said jokingly  
'Well you didn't make it easy did you asking me to do two songs did you?' Mimi said pretending to be angry  
'Sorry but you want the going away 'do' to be special don't you'  
'Yea, I should be doing the first one soon I hope'  
'Ok well I'll see you later ok?' She gave Mimi a small tap on her head 'and get thinking girl!'  
'Sure sure, see ya later'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: there you go people, next chapter soon, review if you care *cute look* go' wan you know you want to ^_^ 


	11. chapter 11

S-D: here's the latest in my lil story, how are you all liking it so far? R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours later and Mimi still hadn't thought of anything to write, then someone knocked at the door, she got up and opened it up to see Frodo and Falco standing there, already Frodo was going slightly red.  
  
'Hi guys' she said cheerfully  
'Hi Mimi' they both replied  
'What you up too?' Falco asked  
'Oh just writing' Mimi said hoping he wouldn't suss out the little surprise Lila and her planned  
While they were talking Frodo had walked over to her desk and was shuffling through the papers.  
'Hey! Isn't this the song you and Lila sang at the festival last year? Isn't this Fosco guy your brother Falco?' He asked while holding up the paper  
'Yea, can I see that?'  
'Sure'  
  
Mimi tried to grab the paper from Frodo but seeing as he was slightly taller than her she couldn't reach it, Falco go there first. As he read through the song Mimi gave Frodo a sharp kick. All he did was go red because she was giving him a bit of attention even if it was a kick  
  
'This beautiful Mimi' Falco said oblivious to the silent fight going on between Mimi and Frodo who had now started to fight back figuring that she will pay more attention to him and maybe even like him, because that's how her and Merry got together, through a fight.  
  
'Thanx' she said quickly  
'Oh I have something very important to tell you that slipped my mind when I first got here'  
'Yea?' She asked  
'Well when I was in Mirkwood I met another hobbit there and one thing led to another and we got married' he said   
'Oh wow that's soooooo cool!' She said as she gave him a hug 'I will have to come and visit sometime, Legolas is from there I'm sure he will take me'  
'You know prince Legolas?!' Falco asked in amazement  
'Yea' Frodo piped up, not liking being left out 'we all do, he came on the quest with me to destroy the ring and he comes here quite a lot'  
'Is this true?' Falco asked  
'Yup' Mimi replied  
'Wow'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S-D: there you go people, next chapter soon, review if you love me and my writing ^_^ 


	12. chapter 12

S-D: hey people, sorry it has taken so long for me to update but ive got too many stories on the go at the moment. well here is the latest chapter.  
  
*****  
  
'Merry Merry Merry Merry' Pippin was going outside Merry's door in an annoying singsong voice  
'What now Pippin' Merry replied as he opened the door  
'That Falco guy don't fancy Mimi she's more like a little sister to him and also he's married'  
'Oh' Merry replied relived to hear this 'that's good'  
'Yup, so you have nothing to worry about'  
'Pippin, how did you find all this out?' Merry asked suspiciously  
'I asked him' he said as innocently as he could manage  
'Oh Pippin! Haven't you heard of the expression 'be as sly as a fox?'  
'Yea but I thought it would be easier to ask the way I did'  
'Grrrrrrrrrr ok, I forgive you, do ya want to come in for a drink?'  
'Yea!' Said Pippin excitedly at the thought of alcohol only to be dissapointed by a cup of tea.  
  
*****  
  
S-D there you go, hope ya'll liked it. R&R ^_^ 


	13. chapter 13

S-D: heres the latest chapter. hope you enjoy it. R&R  
Disclaimer: The songs 'Hero' and 'Crash and Burn' don't belong to me (Duh!!)  
  
Mimi sat down to write the first of the two songs Lila had asked her to write.  
Hero ( Mariah Carey )  
There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.   
There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,   
And the sorrow that you know will melt away. *  
  
Chorus:   
And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,   
And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.   
  
It's a long road, when you face the world alone.  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.   
You can find love, if you search within your self,   
And the emptiness you felt will disappear. *  
(Repeat Chorus)   
*Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow.  
But don't let anyone, tear them away- ay ay.   
Hold on, there will be tomorrow.  
In time, you'll find the way.*   
  
Chorus:   
And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,   
And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.  
  
'Well that's one done' Mimi said to herself  
  
Crash and Burn (Savage Garden)  
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned it's back on you   
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing on you   
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
*chorus*  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I wont let you fall  
Lift you up and fly away into the night   
If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
Your not alone  
  
When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
Your caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When your hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you cant face the day  
*chorus*  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breath again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame you wild wild heart  
*chorus*  
  
'Woo hoo! Finally done' Mimi said thinking out loud  
'Now I better get these to Lila so we can practice'  
  
*****  
Woah, that was a looooooooooooooong chapter, lol ^_^ as always R&R 


	14. chapter 14

S-D: the final chapter *sob* the final chapter and I have only got two, yes only TWO reviews. Thanks to you two, im glad some people love me ^_^ on with the final chapter!  
  
***** At Falco's leaving party *****  
'Great evening eh?' Frodo said to the others  
'Yea' the others replied  
'Enjoying your self Mimi?' Frodo asked  
'Yes Frodo I'm fine' Mimi replied in an annoyed voice,   
She was annoyed because Falco insisted that she sat between him and Frodo, much to Frodo's delight. He had been pestering her all evening and she had even been made to dance with him once by the others, all the while Lila, Pippin and Merry had been trying their hardest not to laugh and the Frodo fan club gave her dirty looks.   
'Come on Mimi' Lila piped up deciding this was the perfect time to put their plan in action  
'Ok! I'm coming wait for me!' Mimi practically yelled thankful to be away from Frodo  
'Where are you girls going' someone yelled after them  
'Just wait and see'  
About ten minutes later the girls appeared on stage  
'Hi everybody! We're gonna do a couple of songs for you all, written by Mimi' Lila said into the microphone  
After these words the girls sang the first song 'Hero'  
'Our next song is called 'Crash and Burn' said Mimi  
'And its written for all you guys!' Lila added  
* 'So she does like me a bit' Frodo thought 'if it's written for all the guys and Mimi wrote it'*  
After doing the last song a huge round of applause went up  
'Thank you everybody' Lila said   
'Yea, now we'll let the regular band continue, Thanx for letting us play!' Mimi added as they left the stage and went back to sit down  
'You were great!' Pippin yelled as Lila and Mimi sat down  
'Yea' the others joined in the praise  
'Hate to spoil the party everyone but I must go if I'm gonna get back home soon' Falco interrupted  
'Ok, we'll see you off' Mimi replied  
  
*****   
  
After collecting his belongings they returned to the hill that, from which, Falco had got his first look over the shire  
'You all must come to Mirkwood to come see me' Falco said  
'We will and please write whenever you can' Mimi said  
'Yea, it will be great to hear from you' Merry said  
'And we will come visit you' Lila piped up  
'Bye everyone' Falco said as he turned and waved back at them as he walked off across the misty Fields towards Mirkwood  
  
  
The End  
  
S-D: well there you go, the final chapter of Memories, Reunion and Jealousy. Thank you for reading and please read my other stories. ^_^ 


End file.
